The Other Heartless
by DaTrueMasterChief
Summary: a new KH stroy!1 cloud has a brother! plz r & r


Chapter 1: A New Threat  
  
Sora, Riku, Kairi, and now, Cloud are wandering around, looking for Mickey. He is the one who can answer some questions that need to be answered. What has been going on with these white enemies? Where are the Heartless? And, who is this mysterious Winged Death Knight they keep hearing about? All of these questions need to be answered.   
  
"Do we know anyone who has recently seen Mickey?" questioned Cloud.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't think so. Maybe we could ask Donald or Goofy." answered Riku.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but Donald and Goofy are also looking for Mickey and we don't know where they are." said Sora.   
  
This was true. Mickey had disappeared when their party first encountered the white Heartless-like creatures and Winged Death Knight. He looked like those men in black and red robes but he had wings and a humongous sword. They all boarded the Gummi Ship and flew to Hollow Bastion. That was where they last saw Mickey. That's probably where they might find him and the Winged Death Knight. They were flying through space without being attacked until they landed on Hollow Bastion. The "White Heartless" were everywhere. Riku drew his dark sword. Cloud drew his sword. And Riku and Kairi drew two Keyblades.   
  
  
  
They all charged towards the building, killing the White Heartless as they go. They had no time to scale the building by stairs. Cloud used his wing to fly up to the ledge above while Sora and the rest used the Glide ability to reach the ledge. They ran towards the newly added prison chambers. Mickey might be in there. They were just at the door until Cloud was struck down. They turned around to find that the Winged Death Knight was standing there. Sora and Riku charged, while Kairi healed Cloud. Sora and Riku were pushed back. There was some force field surrounding the Knight. Cloud attacked next but somehow, he broke through the force field.  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm. Impressive, but strange. How is it that you broke through my force field. Only those who are related to me can break through my force field." said the Knight.  
  
  
  
"Cloud, could you possibly be related to him?" asked Sora.  
  
"Your name is Cloud now is it? Well, then you are related to me. My brother looked exactly like you and his name was Cloud. Hmmm. Welcome back brother. It's good to see that you have returned to the 'family business'." said the Knight.  
  
"Cloud, is this true? Are you really related to him? This explains a lot about your dark ways." said Sora.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. I was evil but, I turned away from that. They joined with my nemesis." said Cloud.   
  
"Who is this nemesis of yours?" questioned Riku.  
  
"His name is Sephiroth. I got my wings from him. That's the only thing I can benefit from him." said Cloud.  
  
"Sephiroth is not evil my dear brother." said the Knight.  
  
"Yes he is! The man is black-hearted! He can burn in hell for all I care! I will make sure that he suffers in the deepest bowels of hell!!!" yelled Cloud.  
  
"Well, if you feel that way about him. Why don't you just tell him that in his face? Sephiroth!" called the Knight. A man in a black robe with a wing came down from above. He had only one wing. He had long , silky, silver hair and an evil smile. Sora recognized him.  
  
"Hey! I remember him! I fought him in the Coliseum!" said Sora.  
  
"What is it that you want Ryouka? Oh, hello Cloud. How are you?" said Sephiroth.  
  
"Damn you!!!!! Burn in hell!!!!" yelled Cloud. He charged for Sephiroth but Sephiroth flew into the sky but Cloud still chased after him.  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay but I don't wish to bother them." said Ryouka.  
  
  
  
"You're not getting away!" yelled Riku. He charged at Ryouka but he disappeared. In his place, appeared White Heartless. He charged, followed by Sora and Kairi. The wave was endless. Cloud was still fighting Sephiroth relentlessly. Sora, Riku, and Kairi killed all of the White Heartless and helped Cloud. Sephiroth managed to fend them off. He used some form of magic to paralyze them .They fell in midair and were caught by Sephiroth. He put them in the jail chamber. When they awoke, they saw a familiar shape next to them……… 


End file.
